Rinako Nakada
I AM NO LONGER IN THE FANDOM AND CAN NOT FINISH HER... MUCH APOLOGIES...((( '' SHE HAS BEEN ADOPTED AND WILL STILL LIVE IN NARUTO... THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT)))'' Rinako Nakada (''中田里奈子, Nakada Rinako) is an oc/rpc ''created by Deauri on photobucket.com, but has been adopted by Shirayuki-no-Mai. She is a chunin-level ninja from Konoha and an assistant in her father's weaponry shop. Background Rinako is the only child of Soetsu Morisue and Hatsue Nakada. Her father grew up in Takumi village in the Land of Rivers'' where he was born into a poor family and lived in an artisan community, learning to craft weapons when he was young. At the start of the Third Shinobi World War he moved to Konoha to sell his weapons, and he became very successful as the war went on. He still made weapons after the war. Rinako's mother is a retired ninja that had a very secretive career. She worked closely with the Third Hokage until his death and she retired soon after. She now works as an academy teacher. When Rinako turned 6 years old, her parents enrolled her in the academy. She didn't have a lot of motivation or commitment, so Rinako was a below-average student and didn't pay attention in class, but her parents insisted that she stay. She was often made fun of for her short height and got in a lot of fights when she was young. Rinako really likes competitive sport, so in sparring matches she did very well because she didn't want to lose to anyone. Her competitiveness is what got her through the academy. After graduating, Rinako was placed on a team with Toru Hirata and Mitsuo Kita, and their sensei was Mieko Yasuda, who is a medical ninja. They were known as Team Mieko. Because Rinako's skills weren't refined, she was kept back from going to the Chūnin Exams for a year and got promoted after the rest of her classmates. She never was promoted past chunin, but became a member of Konoha's Sealing Squad later at 19 years old. Personality Rinako is very passionate when she puts her mind to something. She is easygoing but she's also strong-willed and quick-witted. She has a strong work ethic and pushes herself to do better. Rinako's emotions are very easy to read and she is naturally expressive and opinionated. She is independent and tries to do everything herself, which hurts her socially because, even though it's easy for her to make friends, they get annoyed when she doesn't accept their help and it sometimes leads to loss of friendship. She has a strong sense of humour and sometimes blurts out jokes when she doesn't mean to. But even though she likes to joke, she can be impatient and ill-tempered and is easily insulted. She tries her best to be patient and this usually makes her more frustrated, but she doesn't give up on anything or anyone. Appearance Rinako has long red hair that is always tied up in a bun or in a ponytail. She has fair skin and a lean body, but she is very short. As a genin, she wore a purple dress with a white wrap-collar and a yellow belt to attach pouches and scrolls. She wore fishnets underneath, a black under-skirt and black thigh-high stockings. She also wore black gloves and traditional blue ninja sandals, with her headband over her forehead and hair tied back in low pigtails. As a chuunin, Rinako wore a purple yakata-style top that was tucked underneath her black belt and light blue skirt. She also wore a blue collared dress underneath and black shorts. She also wore black open-toed boots, her headband tied over her forehead and bandages wrapped around her hands. When not on missions, Rinako wears a blue cardigan with three-quarter sleeves with black trim. Underneath she wears a purple top and fishnets with bandages tied over her hands. She also wears a blue skirt that matches her cardigan, a pink sash tied around her waist and black capris. She also twists her hair around a single chopstick in a messy bun and wears a plain black headband. Abilities Equipment Because Rinako's father makes weapons she has a lot of tools that she can use, including shuriken and kunai. She also uses emeici and hanbō, and can use makeshift weapons because of her experience in her father's shop. Fuuinjutsu Rinako specializes in fuuinjutsu. She has a mark printed on their palm saying "seal" (封, ''fuu) that can send her chakra to her palms and store it there. She can use this chakra defensively as a shield or can project it as an attack. This mark is the medium for sealing chakra (instead of using scrolls) and can be used to absorb enemy chakra to use it against them. But because chakra path system is all around the body, she faces the threat of losing the use of her hands if she uses the seals too much, because the extra chakra swells the pathway system and wears on her tendons, ultimately tearing them. Rinako wears bandages over her arms and hands to cover the mark. Jutsu *Earth Release: Earth Dome *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Chakra Absorption Technique *Sealing Technight: Lion Closing Roar *Blocking Technique: Absorption Seal *Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal *Sealing trap explosions Status Part III Shinobi World War Arc Because her father is a well-known blacksmith, Rinako is a liaison between her father and Tsunade to report the weapons being made for the war. She also helps distribute weapons and helps keep inventory of supplies for the village. When the village goes off to fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War, Rinako is placed in the First Division for her use of weapons and is kept in the earth-nature sub-division. She helps her division fight off the White Zetsu Army and helps seal away ninja who were resurrected. When Tobi's Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is summoned, Rinako is already with the Sealing Team and is helping neutralise Kakuzu. After the White Zetsu Army is defeated, Rinako joins the rest of her division to help fight the Ten-Tails with the rest of the Allied Forces. At Shikamaru's orders, she helps set up sealing traps after the ressurected Hokage put up a barrier around the Ten-Tails. As Sakura is healing Naruto, Tobirama Senju makes a remark about Rinako's relation to Oboro Uzumaki because of their resemblence in looks and jutsu, but Rinako has never heard of her. Tobirama goes on to say that if her fuuinjutsu skills are anywhere close to Oboro's, then helping seal the enemies would not be a problem. Rinako is apprehensive, but promises to do her best. Naruto SD Rinako is briefly shown in Naruto SD when she is helping Rock Lee come up with a plan to help earn money in a fundraiser. She suggests a bake sale, giving out prizes for mini-games, doing villagers favours in turn of measely pay, and finally begging for money with corny sob-stories. Naruto later helps too. The three of them go through the day implementing these plans, and spend a lot of their money on props. Naruto and Lee claim that spending their money won't help, but Rinako says that if they invest, they will get more at the end of the day. However, all of Rinako's ideas are bad and don't work, so Rock Lee only made a little bit of extra money. At the end, when Lee is slumped over on a bench outside of a store, Rinako pats Lee on the back and tells him that she'll work harder next time. Trivia *Rinako has a burn scar on her right hand from when she was young. She snuck into her father's shop late at night and played with the forging tools, but didn't know the metals were hot. *Rinako hates being called "short" or any indirect reference to her height. *Rinako is afraid of losing use of her hands. *Because her father is not from Konoha, Rinako has a slight accent when she speaks. It gets noticeable when she's tired or angry. *Rinako enjoys visiting hot springs and working in her father's shop. *Her hobbies include training, writing poetry, and shopping. *Rinako's favourite foods are zenzai and shiratama anmitsu. *Her favourite philosophy is "Ame futte ji katamaru." Land that is rained on will harden. *Her love interest is Shisui Uchiha. Reference Rinako's pictures are from my photobucket. Screenshots that I used were found here. Oboro Uzumaki belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai Gallery ShiRin.jpg|Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke, and Rinako in Konoha. Rinako doesn't have any relationship with Itachi or Sasuke. Шисуи и Ринако .png|Shisui and Rinako on a mission as Genin Ринако .png|Rinako finding out Shisui commited suicide Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL